


Baby You're Safe Here In Our Arms

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, M/M, bad day, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Arriving home, dinner in one hand, and his keys in the next, Osamu expected a normal night in with his brother and their shared boyfriend. They should be home from practice by now, as late as it is, much later than anyone else on the team - Bokuto aside - ever stayed and neither one cooked well so they should be tired and hungry. They tried to cook, they really did, but he’d be lying if he said he had faith in them to feed themselves if he couldn’t.What he got when he arrived home was confusion and worry instead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	Baby You're Safe Here In Our Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andramion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/gifts).



> Hey babes! I'm having some serious irl issues so writing will be devastatingly slow. On another note, thank you so much Ro for your requests! They were so much fun to write! Love you babe.
> 
> Please check out their stuff, they're so amazing!  
> [ Ao3 Works ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/works)
> 
> My Links  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Arriving home, dinner in one hand, and his keys in the next, Osamu expected a normal night in with his brother and their shared boyfriend. They should be home from practice by now, as late as it is, much later than anyone else on the team - Bokuto aside - ever stayed and neither one cooked well so they should be tired and hungry. They tried to cook, they really did, but he’d be lying if he said he had faith in them to feed themselves if he couldn’t. 

What he got when he arrived home was confusion and worry instead. 

Atsumu and Hinata stood in the open space between their kitchen and the living room - which doubled as a small office for him - wrapped tightly in each other’s arms. Atsumu held Hinata so tightly he partially worried whether or not they could even breathe properly. Atsumu was dressed in sweats and a thin shirt while Hinata was still in their sweat-soaked clothes. This had his brown knitting together in confusion, as Hinata always made sure to shower before leaving the gym. 

His eyes raised to meet Atsumu’s gaze, his mouth parting to question what was wrong when he was cut off.

“I had a-a bad day,” Hinata whispered, their voice so soft he barely recognized it as theirs. Atsumu’s arms squeezed them tighter, so hard their back cracked which, thankfully, caused Hinata to snort. It was a good sign that things weren’t as bad as they seemed. Still, he couldn’t help the feeling of anger and protectiveness that, though slight as they were, began to build up in his chest. 

Questions rose on his tongue where they lingered, heavy and burning. He bit them back though, knowing that Hinata wouldn’t want to talk about it right now, whatever it was. And that was if they ever wanted to talk about it. 

Toeing off his shoes he set the bag of food, his keys, and his hat on the table near the door. Silently he stepped over his shoes. Atsumu leaned in close to Hinata’s ear, whispering something he couldn’t hear to them as he made his way toward them. His brother’s arms loosened for the first time from around Hinata, their boyfriend turning to face him as he stepped into the protective little bubble Atsumu had created. 

Hinata’s head remained low, blocking most of their expression from his view so he couldn’t depict how deeply they were feeling but from the way their arms locked around him - nearly knocking all the air from his lungs and making him stumble back a bit - he guessed it had to have been a worse day than he’d been hoping for. Winding his arms around them he smooshed Hinata to his chest, placing a kiss to their hair.

When Atsumu went to step back one of his hands grasped their shirt, yanking them back so Atsumu's chest bumped Hinata’s back softly. They both grunted at the impact, Atsumu’s fading into a huffed laugh as he went back to hugging Hinata. Hinata sighed, snuggling their face into his shirt. Atsumu laid his head against Hinata’s and Osamu rested his chin on top of Atsumu’s. 

He wasn’t sure how long they’d need to stand there before Hinata felt good enough to move, but he was prepared to stay there, holding them close until they felt nothing but safe, happy, and loved by him and Atsumu.


End file.
